bubblegum flavored
by KanraOrihara1066
Summary: After being kicked out of the castle for the day Gumball visits his ex boyfriend who decides he wants to taste his favorite flavor one more time. smut.


Marshal floated above his couch with a despondent look on his face, watching the projection of show he'd seen a million times before. He let out a bored sigh.

He looked over as there was an angry knock on the door, and lazily floated over opening it. Gumball stood there, arms crossed with an annoyed look.

"Spearmint Maid wouldn't let me back into the castle until I relax."

He chuckled a little at his annoyance. "Always a pleasure Gummy."

Gumball rolled his eyes and looked away. "Whatever. Maybe I shouldn't have come here."

A twinge of annoyance crossed Marshall's expression. "Maybe not…" he said, still acting as though he were kidding. Gumball sighed.

"But Fiona and Cake are doing something today…" He said sadly. "I can't go anywhere else." Marshal's expression softened some at that and moved to the side to let him in. Gumball looked at him for a long moment before going in, face blank.

Marshall floated back over to the couch looking over at him. "So why were you kicked out again?"

"Spearmint Maid said I was working too much." He huffed. "What does she know?"

Marshal shrugged actually lowering down onto the cushions. "You do work a lot"

Gumball looked at before going over to sit next to him. "I work so hard because I have too. Running a kingdom is hard!"

"I'm sure" he said propping his feet up in his lap. "But if they locked you out every time you overworked yourself, I'm pretty sure you'd never even get to be there."

"I don't overwork myself that much!" He protested, glaring at the feet. The tiredness on his face contradicted his statement. He shook his head chuckling. "Whatever you say… "

Marshall absentmindedly rolled his sleeve up to reveal a bracelet Gumball had given him several years back. He always wore it. Gumball noticed it quickly and stared for a long moment before looking away, touching his own wrist.

Marshall looked at him curiously for a moment before following where his gaze was. "Oh... Yea… Um..."

"So what do you do for fun?" Gumball said, changing the subject. He shrugged looking to the side.

"Whatever…"

Gumball groaned. "I want to go back to work…."

Marshal shrugged, acting as though he doesn't care. Gumball looked down and started to tap his leg, doing the opposite of relaxing. Marshall let out an annoyed groan grabbing his hand to stop the tapping.

"Jeez Gumball, you're stressing me out!"

"Shut up! I need to do something!"

Marshall kept his hand there still looking annoyed. "Well do something else!"

"Like what?!" He glared at him. He ran his fingers through his hair stressed. "I'm too worried about the candy people!"

He looked up at him catching sight of the black collar of his shirt under his jacket.

"What shirt are you wearing…?"

"What?" He looked at him confused before blushing. "A normal one!"

Marshal shifted to float just above his lap and unzipped his coat blushing some.

"...you still have that old shirt…?"

Gumball blushed more and tried to shift away, but failed. "Shut up! It's comfy! That's all!"

Marshall looked up at him a moment before leaning in a little suddenly to kiss him. He knew he would probably hate him… Or hit him… But he couldn't help it. Gumball squeaked and moved his hands up to push him away.

He didn't though. The kiss….felt nice. He returned it slowly, closing his eyes. Marshall pulled away after a moment and sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

"I…." He looked away. "You shouldn't be sorry." Dang it, the kiss was as good as he remembered, better in fact. He was resisting the urge to kiss him again. Marshal noticed, leaning in more slowly this time to kiss him again, enjoying the sweetness. Gumball didn't squeak this time, just closed his eyes and returned the kiss. As the kiss went on, he slowly started to relax. He reached down to run his hands under the familiar T-shirt, deepening the kiss some. He'd missed nights like this.

Gumball shivered a little, hesitantly hugging his neck. It felt nice to just enjoy and not worry. Marshall pulled back again. No words were exchanged this time, he just removed their shirts before leaning in to kiss along his neck. Gumball tilted his head to the side and relaxed against the couch. He ran his hands up his chest, shuddering. Marshall lightly bit up his neck, lightly sucking where it met his jaw draining the color, leaving a white mark.

"M-Marsh…." Gumball muttered, pulling him close. Marshall continued and pulled away with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry bubs, you may have to cover that up with something"

"Huh?" Gumball blinked and focused on him again. "Did you leave a hickey?"

"Kind of…" He tilted his head some, trying to think of what to say. Gumball blinked at him confused before noticing a line of pink on his mouth. His eyes narrowed.

"I have a white spot now don't I?"

"...yes- but I mean, you can just cover it" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"M-Marshal! How am I going to expl-" He said angrily before being cut off. Marshall gave a short laugh before leaning in to kiss him again quickly, the taste of bubblegum still on his lips. Gumball made an annoyed noise at being cut off before calming down as he kissed him back, hugging his neck again.

Marshal reached down to unbutton gumball's pants, pushing them down on his hips some. Gumball paused before reached down and doing the same with Marshal's. He stood up to finish taking them off letting them fall to the ground. He slowly leaned down to him again nudging him to lay back on the couch.

Gumball looked down at him blushing before laying back on the couch. Marshal crawled over him on the couch pulling his pants off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side.

"See something you like?" He said with an all too familiar arrogant chuckle. Gumball blushed more and glared up at him.

"You're not that impressive…." He muttered.

"Impressive enough" he said leaning in to kiss up his jaw, licking along the shell of his ear. Gumball made a small noise and gripped the couch.

"You aren't that good…."

Marshall chuckled by his ear running his hands up his chest.

"The way your react says otherwise..."

"Sh….shut up…." He said quietly. "I just….been a while…"

Marshall frowned a little at that statement but quickly brushed it off, reaching down to take him in his hand. Gumball gasped and bucked his hips a little, gripping his shoulders. Marshall moved his hand a little slower reaching over to fumble in his end table for a bottle of lube. (Of course it was bubblegum flavored)

Gumball took a shaky breath and looked up at him, a much darker shade of pink. "M-Marsh…"

Marshall pulled his hand back uncapping the bottle pouring some of the light pink liquid on his fingers. Gumball's eyes widened at the scent.

"Is that bubblegum scented?!"

Marshall chuckled. "Bubblegum flavored too... Why wouldn't I choose my favorite?"

Gumball blushed more, turning from pink to red. "Wh-why would you taste it?!"

Marshall smirked at his statement running his fingers down to his entrance. Gumball paused before spreading his legs.

"That...that didn't answer my question…" Marshall rubbed his fingers around his entrance some before pulling away some.

"Can you turn over for me?" He said with a tone that suggested mischief. Gumball blinked in confusion before slowly doing what he asked. Marshall leaned down slowly kissing down the center of his back, nipping lightly at his lower back. Gumball made a small noise, gripping the couch again. Marshall spread his legs a little more, gripping his thighs lightly. He leaned down slowly, running his tongue around his entrance.

Gumball made a surprised noise, tensing before relaxing fully again, groaning. Marshall smirked a little pushing his tongue in some, humming a song absentmindedly. Gumball hid his face against the couch to hide his blush and muffle his moan, slowly moving his hips between him and the couch. Marshall shifted to instead kiss down the back of his thigh, nipping lightly at the pale pink skin there.

Gumball made another small noise, glancing back at him. "M-Marsh-" marched reached up, tracing a circle around his entrance before slowly pushing a finger in. Gumball grunted and his face in the pillow, pressing his hips back. Marshall moved his finger around some before adding a second.

"M-Marshal…" Gumball said, muffled by the pillow before glancing back again.

"Yes..?" He said, a smirk in his voice. He massages his thigh gently as he added a third finger slowly. Gumball groaned quietly.

"Y-you're too calm…"

Marshall spread his fingers with a chuckle.

"You're too tense~" he said thrusting his fingers some.

"I-I am not…." He said, pressing his hips back.

Marshal removed his fingers after a moment and held Gumballs hip in his hands. He positioned himself, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades as he pushed himself in slowly. Gumball groaned quietly, pressing back against him and gripped the pillow more. Marshall kept still for several moments letting him adjust.

He started to move slowly releasing his hips. He supported himself, putting his hands on either side of Gumball. Marshall leaned down again to nip at the back of his back kissing gently. The pinknette made a choking noise, trying to hold back a moan. He tried to glance back again. He wanted to see Marshal Lee.

Marshal leaned his forehead against him, thrusting a little faster. He groaned against him. Gumball made another choking noise as he tensed up. He was close already, but he didn't want to finish early. Marshall could feel him tensing and he didn't mind. He was close too. He reached in front of him to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Gumball gasped and tensed more. He moaned as he finished suddenly, pressing back against him. Marshall gave one or two more thrusts before finishing as well groaning against him. Gumball went limp against the couch, panting tiredly. Marshall collapsed beside him wrapping his arms around him.

"I have to say I missed that…"

"Me too…." Gumball muttered, curling up against him completely relaxed.

"Maybe… We could get back together..." He said sounding the most unsure he had sounded all night. Gumball froze a little, looking up at him.

"I…..am constantly working…."

"…..and what about the free time?"

"I don't have a lot of it…..it's why we broke up remember?" He said, looking away.

Marshall began to look a little angry. He wasn't mad at Gumball, he just didn't understand.

"Well if we both miss each other isn't it kind of dumb to just stay broken up?"

"Well yes….. But I mean….." He yawned. "I want to get back together…..but I don't want us to break up again for the same reason…."

"I'll be around more- we'll figure out how to get you more free time." He said quickly. "I mean I've never really love-" he cut himself off and looked to the side. Gumball blinked at his statement before slowly blushing, hiding his face.

"A-Alright…..but no complain about my work…." Marshall held of him close and nodded.

"Course not..."

Gumball looked up at him, still a little red, before yawning again. "You shouldn't be this comfy…." He muttered. "You aren't even that warm…."

Marshall chuckled leaning down to kiss his head. "Well you shouldn't be so sweet…"

"Shut up…." He hit his arm playfully. "You're just jealous that I taste good…."

"Mhm..." He said leaning in to kiss him again deeply. Gumball closed his eyes and returned the kiss, relaxing again.

"Why be jealous?" He said keeping their lips close. "I can taste it any time I want..." Gumball hummed, not opening his eyes as he tried to kiss him again. Marshall leaned in to kiss him again. He never got tired of the taste of bubblegum.


End file.
